Back to when Sonny ruled
by asxs98
Summary: Sonny is a vampire and like any vampire she's is controlling, manipulating, power hunger, and blood thirst, so what happens when the so random crew and the Mack Falls cast go back in time to a place under Sonny's twisted control. and what will they think of her past self? continuation Of Man-Suz-She's supernatural falls
1. Going Back

This is the beginning to Man-Suz-She story Supernatural Falls. I give all the credit for this first part to Man-Suz-She, and the idea is all his/hers. I also do not own Sonny with a chance sadly.

Sonny P.O.V

I dropped the cold life-less body that was in my arms to the ground. I felt the blood of the person run throughout my whole system. I felt sooo... gooood...

Suddenly, I hear the sound of people shouting in the distance. Damn! I wipe my mouth and take off as fast as I could toward the studio.

I rushed into my dressing room to see my 'boyfriend'. Aaron.

His hair was dark brown, and his bangs were to the side. It was perfect as usual. He looked at me with his green pained eyes.

"Are you going to kill me?" he asked. In a flash I was next to his side on the couch. I moved my head to his neck, letting my lips linger there for a while before I replied.

"Yes... But not now." I replied lifting my head to look in his forest green one. He looked scared. Good! I rose my head again before biting into his neck, getting a good snack.

Wanna know why I'm with him in the first place. Well there is three reasons.  
One.) a snack for whenever I want.  
Two.) one word SEX!  
Three.) get to know everyone in town because his dad is the sheriff of this town.  
But I'm mainly with him for reasons one and two.

I used to be one of those girls that had one-night-stand (the guys never make it because i kill them), and every night have a mild hangover.

I used, manipulated, cheated on, and played with guys. So call me your average bitch, slut, whore, hoe, or whatever. But it's who I am. Deal with it.

But for my century revolution is to be nice, sweet, kind, goody-two-shoes. Judging by Aaron that revolution ain't working too good. Well now that I think about it no wonder it ain't working good because for the past 600 and something years I have been a big fat bitch.

Also if you've noticed I seem like an emotionless bitch! Because I mainly am.

Also I'm a manipulative, bloodsucker. Or in other terms I'm a bitchy VAMPIRE!

Yep.

You heard right I'm a vampire, bloodsucker, monster, call it whatever you want.

I turned at the age 18, but can pass as a 16-20 year old.

I turned August 20, 1367. My real birthday is May 11, 1349, but was reborn on August 20, which is why I say my b-day is August 20.

At the age 16 (human years) I had a child. It was a girl, too. But she was taken away from me... I won't tell you the whole story now because you'll find out later.

Connie is my niece. She knows I'm a vampire,and whenever no-one is around she calls me 'Aunt Allison' instead of 'Sonny'.

I live in one place usually for 5-6 years, then never go back for 100-150 years later.

My last name always changes to my niece/nephews last name, but my real name is _Petrova. Allison Gabriella Petrova_ to be exact.

I got the name Sonny from a old friend or play mate from the 1860's.

And, this is how I say things on my interviews.

"Hi, my name is Sonny and I'm on the hit TV sketch comedy show _So Random!_"

Now where is my little snack...?

Sonny P.O.V

I walked into the prop-house with my big fake smile. Then I saw Zora with a huge machine.

"Zora, what the hell is that?" I asked, looking at it with a true odd expression.

"What? Oh! It's my very own time machine." Zora practically yelled.

"A time machine? Zora why do you need a time machine?" I questioned.

"Easy. I need one because in Mrs. Bitterman's class we have to write a report on the 1800's. So, why not get the real details and actually go to the 1800's." Zora stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay." Wait.. did she say 1800's? _Oh NO! I hope she's not talking about what happened in the 1800's in Virginia!_

"Umm... Zora, where in the 1800's?"

"Virginia. In Fells Church." Okay. I'm doomed. Unless... I break it before it starts working. Because come on, Zora is a freaking kid genius!

"Hey, Sonny?" Zora asked.

"Yeah? What?" I asked putting my thoughts in the back of my head.

"Can you hand me the wrench?" she asked, reaching her hand out.

"Umm... Sure. Here you go," I said handing her the wrench.

"Thanks. Oh, Sonny. One more thing. Can you get me a apple from the commissary please?" Zora asked, looking at me with puppy dog eyes. She's probably thinking I can't stand them and by making that face I'll do whatever she says. Yeah right.

Then I got an idea. "Sure I'll go get it! As long as you go to my dressing room and get my purse."

"Oh okay!" she agreed. I used my vampire speed to get to the commissary. Thankfully, not many people were there to see me arrive at inhuman-like speed. I went up to the counter and got an apple. Once I was out in the hallway again, I ran at top speed, making it to the prop-house before Zora.

I saw the time machine, just standing there, waiting to be destroyed. I grabbed a wrench and unscrewed some stuff. I heard Zora coming with my sensitive ears and sat back down on the couch.

"Here's your purse." she said, handing me my purse. She went back to work on her time machine, I saw her face was confused. "How did these things get on the floor?" she mumbled to herself. I smiled. She made no effort to put them back. Instead, inserted a clock thing and pressed a button. I heard a little humming sound coming from it.

"It works!" Zora exclaimed.

"It does?" I asked incredulously. _Aw shit!_

"Yes!" she confirmed. I mentally slapped myself for making it work instead of ruining it.

"Hey Z! Hey Sonny." Nico greeted, coming into the prop-house with his best friend, Grady and long time crush, Tawni. "What's that?"

"Zora's time machine." I said.

"Time machine? Does it work?" Grady asked.

"Yes! And when I got back from getting Sonny's purse, I realized some things were missing... Sonny?" I turned my head to her. "Did you remove those things?"

"Yeah I did..." I said.

"Well thank you! You made it work!" she engulfed me in a hug.

"Yeah I did..." I muttered. Cue Chad to walk in with his Drama Snobs.

"Randoms." he sneered.

"Pooper." we spat.

"So anyway, we came here to get you guys to do our homework for Ms. Bitterman's class." Chad said.  
"Why would we help you?" Nico asked.

"Because I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, greatest actor of our generation." he said.

"I'll help you." Zora said.

"Really?" Chad asked, sounding surprised.

"On one condition... you each pay us 50 bucks." Zora said. Well I'm not gonna miss up a chance at getting 250 bucks! Chad and his cast each coughed up their money.

"So get helping!" Chasity ordered. Zora stepped to her time machine.

"Come in. Its a time machine so of course it'll show you what happened at the exact time it happened for our homework." Zora said.

"Umm... Zora, I'm just going to get... my boyfriend before you go." I said. Since Chad was right behind Zora, I could see the flash of hurt on him face, but it left as soon as it came.

"Okay. We'll wait." Zora replied as I bolted human speed out of room.

Zora's P.O.V.

"Hey Zora what's that?" Grady asked pointing to a button like he was going to push it.

"GRADY DON'T PUSH THAT!" I screamed, but it was to late.

I felt like my world was spinning out of control. Colors and spirals popping out of nowhere. Then, I heard a big crash.

"What was that?" Chad yelled.

"I don't know." I replied.

"Come on, Zora your the genius. Find out what happened." Skylar commented quite rudely may I say.

I squished my way to the door and grabbed the handle. I was greeted by a bright flash of light, and a whole new world of amazement called the _1800's, _but what happened to surprise me the most was the girl in the distance who looked exactly like SONNY!

Talk about freaky!

Sonny's P.O.V

I returned to the prop-house with Aaron. When we walked in I saw no Zora, no drama-snobs, and no idiots, but most importantly NO TIME MACHINE! Oh, no! I quickly grabbed Aaron by the collar and threw him against the wall.

"Where the hell are they?" I practically yelled.

"I-I I don't know." I heard Aaron whisper.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I yelled back and pinned him harder to the wall.

"Hemp." he whimpered.

"Now, there going to find out everything about me and my past." I stated turning and looking Aaron. "You know how earlier you asked if I was going to kill you?" I asked.

"Y-yes." he stammered trying to get out of my grip..

"Well I'm going to kill you now." I said, veins coming out from under my eyes, my eyes turning red, and fangs extending out. Then, I attacked him hard enough to kill.


	2. Sonny?

Sonny's P.O.V.

I had never been one for sentimental value, and I could very well just kill them if they found out what I was, I did not want to. Though this was something that had to be dealt with quickly, I had much more pressing problems such Aaron, whose body was starting to stink up the place.

Turning around and spotting Aaron's body lying on the floor I decided that this issue would have to wait until tomorrow. For now I had a body to hide.

Zora's P.O.V.

I could hear voices in the background, but I was to focused on the strange girl that could have been Sonny's twin. Perplexed by this I started to run in the direction I last saw "Sonny". When I rounded the corner of the building I had seen her by she was not there. No one was that fast right? How could she have possible gotten away?

"What the hell Zora," I turn around to see a furious, out of breath, Nico "I don't know, I...I thought i saw Sonny,"

"You do know that is not possible Sonny did not come back with us," Nico obviously not accepting my reasoning behind running from the group.

"Its just weird going back in time and seeing someone that looked like her," Trying to sound as apologetic as I could, though from his face I could tell he was not buying it.

"Exactly, we are in the past we don't know this place or its people. The best thing we can do is stick together, and we can't do that if we go around chasing non-existent people from our future."

Seeing that he was right I gave up any attempt at a comeback.

"Your right and I'm sorry," I really was but that didn't mean that i had to give up looking for this "Sonny" girl, the similarities between the two were impossible to ignore.

While we had been arguing the rest of the group had caught up. We were in a pretty secluded ally so I figured now would be a good time to talk to them.

"So as you can tell my time machine worked, and my genius skills have given us the best opportunity to do research for our projects," I looked at all of them and saw that only Nico understood what was happening. I cleared my throat and started again.

"We are in the 1800's," Still nobody got it.

"That was a time machine, we time traveled back in time to the 1800's," After she said that there was a collective "ohhhhhhhhhh"

To my surprise everyone was pretty much okay with this aside from Chasity, but really what could you do to please that girl.

I started to walk away and the rest of the group followed also curious to there new surroundings. Getting the first real chance to look around I noticed that all of the buildings were made of brick with the most beautiful architecture. Noting this fact for later use in my research. We kept walking until we finally made it to the end of the street. Directly in front of us stood a huge mansion protected by a black metal fence.

We all gaped at the overall size of this mansion made bigger by the small buildings that stood on either side.

"I think that that might be the mayor's house," I said

I climbed over the fence and motion for the others to do the same. The look on all of there faces is priceless, it was a mix of horrified and scared.

Chad was the first to speak up, "What the hell do you think your doing"

"What a better way to learn about the history of this town than going to the mayor's, you all do want to get an A right," I asked mocking them.

No one spoke up

"Fine suit yourself," As I turned to leave I was surprised when Chasity of all people spoke up.

"Wait I need this A more than anyone here and I'd be Damned to hell if I don't git this A"

"Well ok then come on lets go, anyone else coming" Everyone looked at each other not wanting to be the one that chickened out they all agreed to come.

Minutes later when the last person made it over we started off towards the mansion. We waked around the house until we found a back door. I went in the door and found that it led to the mansion's main kitchen. There were no people in the kitchen so I motioned for them to come in. We walked through the kitchen as quietly as you could with nine people. then the group walked out of the kitchen and into the dinning room when footsteps made us all scatter to different hiding place.

I listened as the footsteps grew closer and we then we could start hearing voices. After about a minute i could start to make out words.

"You do everything she says don't question it and don't do anything without her ok," "yes sir" After that i could her only one persons footsteps coming now. My heart started to race as they got closer, then suddenly they stopped.

"What are you doing here," I'm assuming the man who just spoke is the mayor, i did not hear anyone else who could he be talking to. "I came to talk about the new people in town." This woman whoever she was sounded really familiar, funny I did not hear her coming.

"nobody new has come I would know," said the mayor a hint of fear in his voice and he started to walk towards the room were all of us were hidden. The mistery woman followed.

"Don't play dumb with me old man what are you hiding," she said her voice so close that I knew they would walk in any minute now. Right as I thought that they walked in I prayed that my hiding spot behind a curtain would not be found.

The silence was killing me, my heart was racing so hard within my chest I thought it just might explode.

"Hello" the words were said by the woman in a slow voice that soothed and scared me at the same time. I wondered if he had seen me or any of the others. My question was answered not long after when I heard Tawni start to cry.

"What are you doing here," Tawni said answering as if she were a drone

"Who are you" the mystery woman said in a voice that could cave the strongest person

"I'm tawni" she said her voice more machine than human.

"Is there anyone with you here," with that question I knew me and the rest of the group were doomed.

"yes" Tawni said

the strange woman with the familiar voice began to laugh "come out, come out, were ever you are," these words said in such a tone that all I could do is obey and as I emerged from my hiding place I could see everyone else did the same. As we turned to face the woman one single word escaped our mouths, at exactly the same time "SONNY" for standing right next to the mayor and a shaking Tawni was in fact sonny.


End file.
